A Different Beginning: Fourth and Last Story of Through Life Series
by LexiTiara
Summary: (Ian Somerhalder fanfic) Tiara Somerhalder soon has the weight of the world on her shoulders with a giant bump in the road testing her marriage. With darkness lurking near, their universe will crumble. How will she survive? Will her husband be there along the way?
1. Chapter 1: They're Back

_A/N: Here is the preview for the next and last drama filled Through Life Series story:) It would be wise to read the other three just so you're not completely confused. I probably won't post again on this until June because my life is quite busy at the moment! For this to make sense you should read Through Life since this is the last story of that series:)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: They're Back**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder January 11, 2016**

I sigh feeling the soreness come back to my limbs, "That was a nice wakeup call Mr. Somerhalder."

He holds me tight causing our skin to stick even more but I love it, "Yes a very… pleasurable wakeup call Mrs. Somerhalder." I look up into his unique shade of blue eyes that make me melt even after three years of being married. "When am I going to be holding another one of my spawn?"

"I don't know when it happens it happens. We both have to be patient and you need to stop thinking about it. If you don't think about it, it just happens that's how we got Christian."

"I know but I hate waiting I want more kids especially a girl I need someone that will take my credit card with no arguments and spend away."

I laugh, "I'm sure she will love it." Out of nowhere, a ball of energy comes flying through the door.

"You're finally up I've been waiting forever!"

Ian instantly pulls the sheets higher up and I tuck them under my arms, "Good morning baby boy I'm sorry we kept you waiting." I pick Christian up and kiss his little pink lips before sitting him on the bed being swept up in his blue eyes exactly like his father's.

"It's okay momma. Hi daddy! What are you hiding under there?" Our very curious buddle of joy reaches for the sheets and the only thing that keeps him away is Ian leaning up to kiss him.

"It's a surprise bud I'll tell you when we go downstairs."

"Well c'mon then!"

"I need to do something really quick but can you do me a super duper big favor?"

Christian puts his little hands on his father's cheeks I can't help but smile at my twins, "Anything for you daddy you know that."

Ian laughs, "Can you go make me some breakfast little man?"

"It will be the bestest breakfast ever I promise!"

Ian ruffles his copper hair before he runs out as fast as he came in. We both take a deep breath knowing that the whole situation could've gone in a totally different direction.

"See this is why you listen to your wife. I told you morning sex would be out the window when Christian could walk."

"I know," He kisses me biting my lip gently as he pulls away, "C'mon the prince has requested our presence."

After pulling on some clothes, we head downstairs to the kitchen and see our son pouring milk into a bowl of Captain Crunch. "What's the surprise?" Christian asks still very concentrated on slowly pouring.

Ian looks at me and I cross my arms showing that he got himself into the mess so he can get himself out. "I was thinking that since we stayed home for Christmas why not take a vacation now?"

"What?" I turn to look at Ian who I'm sure is a little crazy because knowing him we would leave in an hour.

"Isn't that where we go away and see the moon or Bikini Bottom?"

I can't help but smile at my son who is always thinking a bad habit he got from me.

"Kind of I was thinking we go to that one place you said you really wanted to visit because of your friend Jayce."

Christian pokes his lips out as if he was going to kiss someone and forms a tiny V between his eyebrows. "No way daddy! Disney World?"

"That's right buddy but I think we have to convince mommy to let us go."

Our little energy ball takes off towards me but Ian scoops him up in his arms and they both stick their lip out and give me the puppy eyes. "Please mommy please? It would be lots of fun and I bet daddy would give you bunches of smoochies! Ooo and there could be a candy land a candy land momma you love candy!"

"Yup you tell her little man," Ian encourages.

"Um rides! Don't you love riding stuff mommy? There's lots of rides!"

I can't contain my laughter as my son throws his arms around being very animated but the last comment has tears in my eyes from laughing so much.

"She loves ridding stuff I know this for a fact Christian. Now yes or no are you going to sacrifice a candy land, fun, smoochies from me, and riding? Trust me you will get much more than rides and smoochies if you say yes."

"Puhleaseee momma?" Christian throws his little hands into his hair messing it up.

"Hmm yes to Disney World we go."

My twins rejoice then Christian waves me over, puts his hands on each side of my face, and says, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

I know my husband all too well since we are packing to leave in the next hour. I'm just about done with everything almost to my son's room when the doorbell rings.

"Can you-"

"I'll go help Christian go ahead and answer the door."

I nod and run downstairs to open the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too cousin in law," Lacy sashays in wearing the least amount of clothing possible.

"You know I don't buy that bullshit for one second."

"Doesn't matter I don't need to please you."

"Or my husband who is also your cousin, aren't you familiar with a little term called incest? We aren't in West Virginia honey."

She laughs throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder, "As if you wouldn't find him attractive."

"One he's my husband, two we aren't related, and three there's a difference between finding him attractive and wanting to fuck my husband. Let me reiterate that my damn husband!" I flash the rock on my finger showing that he's mine and I'm his. "Plus he favors brunettes."

"And look where that got him. I think Ian needs to see what he is missing with blondes he does get confused when he is drunk."

"Don't make me rip that sinister smile off your face."

"That would be fun to see but you don't want to ruin the vacation Christian will love Disney World."

That's when I notice the suitcase behind her. I roll my eyes and walk back upstairs to my husband who has some explaining to do.

"Got everything?"

"Yup now let's go!"

Ian laughs, "In just a minute I promise go downstairs I think Aunt Lacy is here."

"Lili!" Christian yells running straight past me.

Ian looks at me with his megawatt smile, "What's up babe?"

"Don't babe me you know what's up! Why is Lacy here?"

"I figured that you haven't been able to have much girl time plus you haven't really gotten to know each other and she loves spending time with Christian so why not bring her along?"

"I have two brothers I'm used to not having girl time. Why in god's name would I want to be around that witch?"

"Baby you don't even know her yet."

"And I don't want to! I can't believe that everyone doesn't find it a tad bit suspicious that Cody's long lost sister that was kidnapped has come back home. She's shady she might as well be a damn shadow from how shady she is! I don't like her I don't like my son around her and I don't like you around her."

"Oh c'mon she doesn't want me like that Tiara."

"Uh almost everyone wants you like that Ian." I narrow my eyes at him begging for a challenge.

"Even if she did its simply because we aren't close like family she sees me as a normal person but I'm sure that feeling, if there is a feeling, will disappear once we get closer."

I roll my eyes, "She wants to fuck you. If she touches you in a way that is not platonic I will fuck her ass up I could be in six inch heels I don't give a damn I'll fuck her up. Why didn't you tell me you called?"

"I didn't think it would be a problem, don't be mad at me."

"Too late." I walk out the room to get my bags not trusting that skank with my son. I don't know why but there was just something that didn't sit right with me when it came to Lacy Caldwell.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2: Too Close

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update my life has been draining! I haven't been taking my medicine for my anemia like a good girl so I've been sleeping a lot:/ Anyways I will get better about it well at least try. Something happens at the bottom that people don't like to read (I don't blame them) so I didn't write the actually act it's more implied then confirmed in the next chapter! Also tiny lemon...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Too Close**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder**

All the way until we are in the hotel room, Ian tries to cut through my attitude towards him but he hasn't made a dent.

"The left side?" He asks referring to the bed.

"It's been my preference since the day I was born."

With a sigh Ian puts our bags down as I sit down in the chair across from the bed. "What would you like to do today?"

"Oh now you want to ask for my input?"

"It was just a simple question Tiara."

He replies putting his hands up as if he didn't deserve my bitchy responses.

"As if 'do you mind if Lacy tags along with us?' Isn't a simple question as well?"

"I'm sorry I should've asked before I called Lacy and I promise it will never happen again baby doll."

I narrow my eyes at him, "How do I know that's true?"

Ian takes off his shirt making me bite my lip so I don't smile. He saunters over towards me unbuttoning his pants with a smirk that reveals what he's thinking as he mentally undresses me.

I take a slow deep breath keeping my control when Ian leans forward, putting his hands on the armrests, barely an inch between our lips.

"I'm all yours baby no one else I belong to you."

"Mmm music to my ears."

"And you moaning my name is music to my ears."

I slide my hands up his arms, "I don't think you can make me do that."

"Oh really now?" He replies standing up straight giving me a full view of his perfect body.

"Mhm you're not getting in my pants that easy Mr. Somerhalder." I get up and begin to make my way to the door but of course I don't make it.

Ian whips me around pressing our bodies together, "Last time I checked you're wearing a skirt and it makes it very easy for me to do this." He picks me up holding my thighs and all of a sudden he has me against a wall.

"Now Mrs. Somerhalder what was that about you not moaning my name again?" He asks looking me up and down as his thumb grazes my oh so sensitive nub of nerves.

"I think I said you can't make me do that."

He smirks, "I love a challenge."

Right before he pounces someone saves me, "Mommy I need you!"

"You need to put me down our prince has requested me."

Ian groans, "We're not done here."

He puts me down on my feet, "I think we are." With a smile I pull my skirt down and walk out the room.

Within seconds Christian finds me signaling me down to my knees. "What do you need sweetheart?"

"I want you to promise me no fun until tomorrow because I'm tired."

I laugh a little, "I promise."

"Okay mommy."

I pick him up and carry him to his own room in this mini house we have for three days. Using my shoulder as his pillow along the way, Christian is out by time I pull the sheets over him. I kiss his forehead then close the door behind me when I walk out. Down the hall Lacy comes out her room and looks at me as if I've caught her red handed.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Now who the hell do you know in Florida?"

She narrows her eyes at me, "Some old friends."

"At least you're not around my husband." I walk off to the kitchen hearing the front door closing.

"There you are babe. What did Christian want?"

"A promise to not have fun without him. He's out for the count."

Ian pulls me close showing off his shirtless-ness, "I think we're going to have to break that promise." He picks me up and sits me on the counter.

"No no no no! Not here or anywhere I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"Do you really want to keep making me hold out? It will only be worse for you."

"Hmm I'll give in if we do this my way."

A smirk slowly appears on his lips, "My body is yours feel free to use it as you please."

**Point of View: Lacy Caldwell**

"Grow a pair and fucking do it!"

"I thought we agreed on Louisiana why would we do it here? Hell you're not doing anything at all."

I roll my eyes, "Don't act like you haven't fantasized from every damn position. Weren't you two seconds away from going through with it before? What has changed now?"

"Tiara can't stand to be alone for long periods of time, she doesn't like for Ian to be too far away so business trips she usually wouldn't go on she does now, and she hates for Christian to be out alone without her or Ian by his side. We take Ian away and her world crumbles she won't make it. As much as I hate him he makes her happy... keeps her sane."

"Dylan don't start with that bullshit! It's not like we're killing the man Tiara will have to see him because of Christian. I'll make Ian happy and when she sees that, Tiara will be fine with you. You have to go through with this it's the only way. We've come too far to turn back."

He looks around as if the answer is written on the walls. "When?"

"Tomorrow you do it."

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder**

My hands end up in my hair as moans tumble from my lips.

"Damn baby," Ian throws his head back as I circle my hips.

Still after all this time I love to see him unravel especially beneath me.

"I. Want. To. See. You." I say as I trail kisses up to his neck then look down at his now opened eyes. "Mmm much better."

"You're killing me."

"I know babe," I finally kiss his lips biting the bottom one.

In one fluid motion Ian ends up on top of me grasping my thighs as he thrusts deep.

"Oh fuck yes," I groan wanting to close my legs so bad but can't. It's as if I'm drunk on pleasure craving more needing more.

As if he can read my mind, Ian thrusts harder making me murder my lip. "No holding back on me Tiara. Give it to me, cum."

My body trembles not being able to contain the orgasm anymore that is now ripping through me. I call his name as if it's a prayer not even realizing what my fingers were doing until they were already leaving marks. Ian kisses down my jaw to my ear, "I'm not done with you yet."

[x]

I have to remind myself to piss Ian off more since it results in an ultra sweet version of him the next day after a very intense night. I'm practically glued to him if we're not exchanging a kiss we're holding hands or he's charming me with sweet talk and looks of pure love. He obviously isn't complaining but the same can't be said for Lacy. She's like a dark cloud looming over us ready to rain on our parade at any second.

"Kilamuh uh kila... The safari thing! I want to go to that daddy!"

"Of course to Kilimanjaro we go!" Ian squats down letting Christian get up on his shoulders.

I can't help but smile at my twins as Ian takes a picture of them together. Lacy comes back from one of the lines at a food place with our drinks in hand. She passes them out and we head on our way.

Not thinking my plan through, I end up downing my giant drink forcing myself to go to the bathroom. "Go on without me I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes babe I'll be fine," I kiss Ian then get on my tippy toes to kiss my son who leaned down. "Have fun!"

Lacy has extra pep in her step walking off with Ian and Christian without me. I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom the only other woman leaving as I enter into one of the many stalls. I quickly do my business then head out to wash my hands. When I turn my back towards the door to get a paper towel I hear the door lock.

"I'm surprised Ian let you wear those short shorts they make your ass look even more fantastic."

My eyes begin to water as I tremble hearing that one voice that haunts me when I sleep sometimes even when I'm awake. I turn around and see the man that took my unborn child away, some of my sanity, and almost killed my husband.

"Why are you here?"

"To finish what we started."

We stare at each other for a moment then I pull out my phone but don't get the chance to dial anyone. Dylan snatches it away throwing it to the opposite side of the bathroom. I go after it but land on my stomach when he pulls my leg back. My fingertips graze the screen trying to dial anyone at all but I'm dragged away.

He pulls my hair back leaning over me making me look up at him. "This would be so good for the both of us if you just stop fighting me Tiara."

I spit in his face, "Go to hell!" I try to get from under him and out of his grasp but all the extra muscles explain my failure.

"Oh I tried to play nice but you did this to yourself."

He yanks my shorts and panties down as I kick and scream hoping that one person hears me. I hear the shuffling of his clothes signaling that I might be close to the end.

"Shut up! Shut up and watch sweetheart because no one is going to save you."

Dylan shoves my head straight ahead and my heart crumbles... evaporates when I see the mirror that we are perfectly positioned in front of. I scream out in pain as my worst nightmare slowly turns into reality.

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	3. Chapter 3: Only the Start

**Chapter 3: Only the Start**

I clinch my jaw trying to stop the tears from rolling but they continue as the camera stops.

"Almost done sweetie." The older woman passes me a gown then guides me over to the bed. "At least we got the worst part over first. Did you scratch him?" I nod slowly, "Good then this will help a lot." She scrapes under my nails and when she's done she gives my hand a gentle pat, "Try to relax I'll be right back feel free to lay down."

I want to object but I can't speak up. Another woman in maybe her thirties comes in and sits next to the bed, "I'm Elisa Bryant I'm going to help you get through this every step of the way I'll be there."

I find myself gritting my teeth trying to hold the tears but they slowly creep as I pull my knees up to my chest.

"Where is she? I don't want to hear that bullshit where the fuck is my wife?" I stare at the door shaking my head.

"That must be your husband... Do you want to see him?" I shake my head even more crying harder. "Tiara it's okay calm down I'll go tell him."

It takes a second for her words to sink in. I grab her arm, "No! No. He can't know he can't know anything he can't know he can't know." My voice falls to a whisper until I'm talking to my inner thoughts.

"I won't tell him anything." With a gentle smile she walks out and I see my little boy look in my eyes through the slowly closing crack.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I can hear the tears in his voice and that's all it takes to finally push me to the edge causing me to cry so hard it hurts.

[x]

I wake up feeling heavy listening to the beep that matches my heart beat.

"I'll call you back she's awake now." Elisa walks over to her previous seat.

"How long have I been out?" I mumble surprised that she actually heard.

"About an hour. I know this is going to be difficult for you but I need you to tell me what happened exactly."

"I had to go to the bathroom and when I finished washing my hands I turned my back towards the door to get a paper towel. That's when I heard the door lock and Dylan was there."

"Last name? Did he say anything?"

"Beckford and he said he was surprised that Ian let me wear my shorts because they make my ass look even more fantastic. Um I pulled out my phone but Dylan threw it across the room then I went after it but he pulled me back. I ended up on my stomach under him and he pulled my hair making me look up at him. He said it would be so good for the both of us if I stopped fighting him. I told him to go to hell then spat in his face and he said I tried to play nice but you did this to yourself and he shoved my head forward."

"Towards?"

"The mirror... we were on the floor in front of the mirror."

She looks up at me from her notepad and phone then shakes her head with a sigh. "I need you to keep going for me."

"He pulled my panties and shorts down, lowered his pants and underwear then he entered me."

"Tiara I'm sorry but I need det-"

"He came twice once in my vagina and once in my asshole. He said that he could tell he was the first to be there. His hands were everywhere all over me I can still feel him on the inside and out I can still feel him." I hiccup through my tears curling up in a ball still feeling the cold tile after being left there all alone until a woman found me.

Before she can reply the older woman from earlier comes back in with a little cup with a pill in it. I take it from her with one hand but when I realize the shaking I use my other hand as well. "Morning after pill just in case."

I stare down at it rotating the cup with my fingers and after a moment of pure silence I hand it back. She looks at me as if I'm crazy then puts back up the impassive mask walking out but not before saying, "You can change your mind."

I turn towards Elisa wiping my tears away, "I want my son."

She walks out and within seconds Christian comes peeking in then timidly walks over looking at the monitor that shows my heartbeat. "Are you gonna die momma?"

I laugh a little then pick him up holding him tight, "No baby boy."

"Then what's wrong with you? Why are you here? Daddy is sad no one will tell him what's wrong with you." His eyes fill with worry giving me the same look as his father when he's worried.

"There's bad people in the world and sometimes they get angry and take it out on other people."

"A bad man hurt you?"

"Yeah but everything will be okay."

His crystal blue eyes begin to slowly overflow with tears. Christian wraps his arms around my neck, "Don't die mommy I'm not even five yet! You're the bestest mommy ever you can't leave don't leave me or daddy."

Tears boil to the surface as I rub his back up and down, "Shh baby it's okay I'll never leave I promise I'm not dying. I know you don't like seeing me like this with all these machines but they make me better so I can be with you and daddy sooner."

"But I don't want to leave you here."

"You can stay with me and I'm sure daddy will be out there too when you wake up."

He pulls back to look in my eyes, "Why can't he come in here?"

"Because I want you all to myself just a little longer."

"But you always told me to share."

I smile a bit, "I know but remember when you were sneezing and coughing and you wanted me to sleep with you?"

"Because your hugs and kisses made me feel better."

"And your hugs and kisses make me feel better too."

A tiny V forms between his eyebrows before he places his hands on each side of my face, "I'll stay only if you stop crying momma I don't like seeing you cry unless they're happy tears."

I turn on my side still holding Christian as he lays on his side as well looking at me. "Let's sleep sweetheart."

He snuggles up closer to me pulling the sheet higher up on us before we slowly drift off.

[x]

Point of View: Ian Somerhalder

My heart sinks deeper into the ground as I watch my son walk into Tiara's room. I keep asking myself why she won't let me see her but I can't think of a good enough reason. Too deep in my own thoughts I don't even realize the woman next to me.

"I understand that you aren't in the mood to be questioned but I have to ask was there anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Nothing that gave you a certain vibe?"

"No." She nods slowly about to say something but I cut her off. "What's wrong with my wife?"

"She asked me not to tell you."

"Who the hell are you anyway some detective?"

"I'm a case worker I help your wife along the way through struggles she could encounter."

"Isn't that what I'm here for?"

She takes a deep breath obviously searching for the right words, "I deal with these types of situations for a living I'm specialized in the care of the victim. I know what to do what to say and what not to do or say. You could go in there and say the most innocent thing but it could set Tiara off. She will need the one man she can trust wholeheartedly when she is ready. You of all people cannot be viewed as an enemy right now. The best thing for you to do is be patient and be there when Tiara is ready to face you. The husband can usually make or break the victim and I think both you and I know she can't handle much more."

We both look at the door when the nurse comes out and begins to walk over. "Your son and wife are asleep probably for the night. Mr. Somerhalder you need to rest as well so you will be fresh to deal with all the drama tomorrow. If any problems arise we will call you. We put some anxiety medicine in her IV so that she will be relaxed. I'd say come back at around ten she should be up by then."

"Is she hurt physically?"

"We will be able to give you a clear answer tomorrow morning." With a smile she's gone.

I get up without another word and head back to the hotel. When I get there all I want is to sleep to escape from all the anger and confusion.

"How is she?"

I lean up on my elbows just as Lacy sits down on the bed. "I don't know she didn't want to see me."

"Why?"

"I don't know I don't know a thing."

"Where's Christian?"

I lean up all the way, "He's with Tiara they fell asleep together."

"Now it's just you and me all alone."

"Did you see anything?"

"What?"

"Earlier today did you see anything weird Lacy?"

"Nothing that sticks out."

"I don't understand what could've possibly happened so bad to where she wouldn't want to see me. There's a fucking caseworker and unanswered or unexplained questions. After all the shit we have endured we swore to each other to always be honest to have open communication and here I am out of the loop."

Lacy places her hand in the middle of my thigh, "I'm sure everything will be fine in the end. Everything happens for a reason whether it's good or bad is up to us."

I let out a deep breath trying to make myself relax for the night. "I think I'm going to go to sleep I'll need all the rest I can get."

"Me too night." She gets up and heads out the door closing it behind her.

I finally get off my ass to take my clothes off then slip into some pajama pants. Just as I'm about to turn the light off there's a knock at the door.

"Um this is going to sound a little weird but can I sleep with you? With everything that happened today I'm a little on edge. My imagination thinks every little sound is a person coming after me."

"Uh sure."

She smiles at me and walks to the bed. I take in her attire, a tank top and panties, making a mental note to buy her some pajamas. I turn out the light and get in bed lying on my stomach. My mind drifts away and the last thing I remember is feeling smooth warm skin against me.

[x]

Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder

I keep scrubbing all over harder and harder trying to remove the filth. After awhile I give up settling on crying as I wrap my arms around myself. Once I finally close the floodgates as much as I can I dry off and get into another hospital gown.

I walk back out to the bed where Elisa sits next to it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'd tell you but then I might end up next to a shrink. Um can I wait to press charges?"

"Yes but why would you want that?"

"How long until I can't?"

"I wouldn't wait longer than a year if that. Tiara-"

"Then I want to wait to press charges against my rapist."

"But why?" I look down at my hands then wrap my arms around my torso. "Oh gosh. I don't think I could be as calm as you right now with that type of decision."

"I'm sure you know my past which makes the decision even easier to make but extremely hard to deal with especially all the repercussions that could happen."

Before she can reply Dr. Smith walks in with some file that I'm sure is about me. "Good morning ladies sorry to keep you waiting. Let's get to it shall we?"

I nod as she looks over the papers, "There was a little bit of bruising to the cervix which explains the pain while urinating. You also have a small anal fissure, which is a tear in the skin around the anus. With soaking in a hot bath three times a day you should be fine in four weeks. I must warn you bowel movements will cause extreme discomfort but I will give you some medicine for the pain. We will set up an appointment with your physician at home in four weeks to run some more tests. If you need any help of any sort don't be afraid to ask."

I nod and with a gentle smile she is gone. I take a deep breath thinking of everything but still try to remain calm.

Elisa places a bag in front of me, "These are some clothes that Ian brought for you." She gives me her card, "When you're ready to pursue your case call me day or night I'll answer."

"Thank you."

I'm soon alone pulling on jeans, Nikes, and a t-shirt that I remember buying in London. I take a deep breath again then open the door. Dr. Smith and Elisa walk away leaving Ian to stare at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks with fists by his sides.

"Uh sore and tired nothing I can't handle."

He crosses his arms acting a little fidgety and I can tell that they told him not to touch me which I'm grateful for.

"What happened no one told me anything really?"

"I'm not sure I don't remember Dr. Smith told me my memory should come back slowly to not push it. All I know is that I'm a little bruised here and there but nothing permanent."

"Good did you tell Christian anything?"

"The bare minimum he's so sensitive when it comes to our health so I gave him a very little explanation."

"I figured since he wasn't crying or anything. Before you ask he's downstairs with some nurses waiting for us."

I laugh a little, "He's already a charmer like his father."

Ian smiles a little as we walk off to the elevator in silence. Somehow we end up in there alone consumed with silence. I glance up at him as I feel the weird connection invade me but it's somewhat comforting.

"I won't lie I really want to touch you... hold you in arms to make up for the first night we've spent apart before two years ago."

"Take me slow."

He slowly reaches over and hooks his finger around mine making me smile.

I walk into the bedroom alone as Ian gets Christian situated to leave. I plop down on my side of the bed and instantly start crying. Never did I expect for my world to crash down the last time I left this room. I soon calm myself down looking around on where to start packing my stuff when I see a long line on the pillow. I manage to pick it up and see it's a long blonde hair... on my pillow. I get up and practically storm into the living room where Lacy just walked in.

I push her to the ground and pin her down wrapping my hands around her neck. "What were you doing in my bed?"

She smiles as I start to clench harder, "He was so good gosh now I know what all the fuss is about."

I laugh, "What was that?"

"It was even better when I was on top of him there's nothing that isn't perfect on that body of his. Sorry that your husband could resist me."

I clench tighter and lift her head before banging it on the ground "I'm not stupid! You have it fucking straight when you say he's my husband he wouldn't dare touch you! Do not speak to me about Ian trust and believe bitch that is all mine and the day you try anything with him I will make sure to end your life you got that?"

"I'd love to see you try!" She rolls over on top of me and I see her pull her hand back in a fist but I kick her off.

"Stronger than I thought."

"You're even more stupid than I thought. I guess we underestimated each other." Before Lacy can lunge at me I go after her. I see blood appear after I lift my fist from her face a couple times as she scratches at mine.

Out of nowhere I'm pulled off of her, "What the fuck are you doing?"

I push Ian off me, "Did you fuck her?"

"God no!"

"I thought so well I guess you need to sort some things out because she doesn't remember last night that way." I throw back her extension at her that I managed to pull out. "Use that to wipe the blood off your face you might need ice for that too."

I fling my hair over my shoulder and walk back to the bedroom. I head towards the bathroom but stop when the carpet turns into white tile. I push the memory out of my head as I turn around but still feel the chill. I run my hands over my face sitting in the floor against the wall with my legs to my chest.

I shut my eyes trying to escape from the world but end up revisiting my nightmare. Every time I close my eyes I see his face and feel his hand grasping my hip as the other hold my hands behind my back.

I hear the door open and close then Ian is sitting in front of me looking so lost. "I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do the damage has already been done."

His hand goes to wipe away my tears but he lowers it back to his side. I grab his hand holding it with both of mine as my finger runs back and forth over his wedding band.

"I want you to hold me but it would be too much to handle," I murmur.

"I know baby doll but I love you just the same that will never change."

"Tell me that a month from now."

* * *

_Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


	4. Chapter 4: Poison & Wine

_**A/N: This chapter is pretty sad and yes the title is from the song I thought it went well with this chapter and along with the rest of the story for awhile. Don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see later on. Read away:)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Poison & Wine**

**Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder**

I sit in the backyard looking straight out at the water. The sun is peeking through but could never give me the warmth that I need. My hair skids across my shoulders as the light breeze comes around once again. Most people would think this is as peaceful as life can get but no. This is where I have spent my early mornings for the past thirty-one days straight.

Today could be the end of me the only reason that I've endured the pain of Ian's touch could be gone today. He'll leave I know he'll leave and take our son away with him. I'll spend the rest of my days alone staring into space waiting for the silver lining to land in my lap but it won't. One day could tear the most important people away because I was stupid.

I should've just listened to him he is my husband but I was hardheaded and naive. I knew that day would happen as long as he was alive but I wouldn't have predicted I would feel this way. I wrap my arms around my torso giving into the cry that rips through my heart and soul. I don't see him but feel him I'm sure he has learned to avoid contact at all costs.

"Baby what's wrong? I know I've asked you for the past month now but maybe I'll get an answer today."

I shake my head not even bothering to look up because if I see those blue eyes boring into me I will end it all right now.

"Tiara I... Maybe you should... You can always talk to me."

I shake my head again then hear the grass crackle beneath Ian as he sits next to me.

"I miss you. I miss hearing you laugh and talk about everything under the sun with Christian. I miss your personality the way you would brighten a room with just your presence. I miss feeling you in my arms when I fall asleep and wake up. We may be in the same bed but gosh you feel light years away. No matter how mad you were at me even on our worst days you were never this cold. The Tiara I knew didn't check out and never plan her return. She never shut me out never looked through me... through her own son. I don't know how else to say I miss my wife that I need my wife. Friends are in need of their companion, siblings in need of their sister, parents in need of their daughter, a man in need of his best friend, and a son in need of his mother. Tiara please I don't know what happened. I'll go the rest of my life without knowing as long as you come back to me."

I hear the emotion thick in his voice the lump of sadness in his throat and the tears that fall down his face without even looking.

"You're trying to talk me off the edge."

"You could call it that."

I stand up and brush any dirt off my pants. "Well it's too late... I've already jumped." Instead of walking into the house I go around to my car in the front.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

"That's not what I asked!"

"But that's what you wanted to know."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No."

I get in and lock the doors making Ian beat on the door. "Don't leave! You can't leave like this!"

I speed off with a screech as he yells my name but I keep going. Maybe that would've worked before but now there's only one solution. I don't think I can go through with the promise I made to myself.

I drive to the middle of the Twin Span Bridge that is surprisingly empty proving that this is the right decision. I get out my car then remember that I told Ian I would never leave without a goodbye. I pull out my phone and call him.

"Tiara where are you?"

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I promise Christian will be okay without me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You couldn't want me after you find out. I'm not the same I can't handle it anymore. This is for the best you will find someone better."

I look out over the edge the little voice that has sense is getting quieter.

"Don't talk like that I will always want you I will always love you."

My hands shake and my knees are ready to buckle. I step onto the flat railing looking out at the sun.

"I love you." I whisper into the phone dropping it on the sidewalk. I hear Ian's voice building up as he yells through trying to say something that will not change anything.

I turn my head to see headlights coming my way but I fall before I can even question it.

[x]

**Point of View: Ian Somerhalder**

"I jumped out the car before it even stopped it was as if everything happened in slow motion. I saw her standing on the railing of the bridge and she swayed a little before falling. She fell back on the concrete hitting her head and blood was starting to spread. She was so close to committing suicide I don't know what I did wrong." I can't help the tears creeping down my cheeks as Caitlyn rubs my back in circles crying herself.

"She hasn't been right since Florida and she won't say what's wrong."

"I've tried asking but she won't give an answer. Maybe I pushed too hard and she's in a fucking hospital bed again. In that moment my heart was out on that rail I saw everything flash before my eyes seeing her sway. I honestly think I would've jumped after her if she had stepped off into the water."

"You saved her. Tiara probably would've been falling over the edge if you hadn't gotten there. Your car distracted her and she fell the wrong way. I'd prefer her banged up in a hospital over lifeless in a morgue. Don't beat yourself up you said it yourself you didn't know anything."

I rub my hands over my face just as the Dr. Glen comes back. "This is Dr. Graham I think you two have met before."

We shake hands, "Why are you here?"

"The blood tests show that Tiara is pregnant I ran it several times to make sure. After the recent events that took place a month ago I would assume the possibility of this outcome pushed Tiara to extreme measures. She has had issues with depression before in the past including her last pregnancy which happens quite often. I don't think we have any reason to make any major moves. Her emotions are already scattered but I think with time she will level out."

"Wait what recent events?"

She looks at Dr. Glen who shakes his head, "I'm not to tell you anything Mr. Somerhalder I'm sorry."

"Your wife has a concussion so she will be out for a couple hours. Feel free to sit with her but please keep the visitors to a minimum." Dr. Glen gives a small smile before they both walk away.

I get up and walk down the hall to Tiara's room unsure of how to act or how to feel. I sit down listening to her heartbeat as if it's the best song I've ever heard in my life. I don't understand how the happiest time of our marriage crashed down in only a couple hours on an unhappy day. Now there's another life to worry about something else to push Tiara over the edge. We both wanted another child and I have no clue why that would make her even more depressed.

[x]

"Ian? Ian what happened?"

I jump up hearing Tiara's voice and stand next to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Um fine I guess what happened? Where's Christian if you're here?"

"He's with Caitlyn at home. You don't remember what happened?"

She prepares to shake her head but her brown eyes begin to water, "Oh I'm so sorry! I… it was just too much I couldn't handle it anymore. I wasn't thinking right and I didn't think I needed to take depression medicine after Christian I was doing good until…."

Her voice trails off, "Until what baby?"

"Nothing I've had a lot on my mind I got overwhelmed. I fell back?"

"Yes thank god. I got there just in time to get you to the hospital but not soon enough to catch you. Tiara I have to ask do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I do. I love you more and more each second I love you more than life itself. The way I was thinking was that I had to do it because I loved you that much I couldn't stand to see you in pain after I told you. All the morning sickness and staying in bed so much I know I'm pregnant."

"I thought you wanted to have more kids."

"Yes I do but not like this not in this whirlwind of bullshit. I can barely handle myself I was ready to jump off a damn bridge this morning because I'm that crazy! How in the world am I going to handle carrying a baby?"

"You're not crazy your depression is coming up again and now we know why."

Her face falls as tears roll down her cheeks, "They confirmed it?" She murmurs so low.

"Yes they did some blood work and you're pregnant. Tiara it will be okay I promise you. The baby will be okay and so will you I'll make sure of it."

"That's not the point!" After she takes a deep breath she continues, "You'll leave me. You'll take Christian and leave me I know you will. You won't want to see this baby you won't be able to handle it."

"Why wouldn't I want to see my own child? My own flesh and blood?"

She looks down at her hands and I see the tears fall even faster. "You won't want me anymore if I tell."

"That will never be true." She cries even more and a thought enters my mind, "I don't think you ever would but did you cheat on me?"

"No! Never I couldn't do that. In Florida I-"

"How are you feeling Sleeping Beauty?" Dr. Glen walks in smiling at Tiara and I get the urge to punch him straight in his face but I know that's me being selfish.

"Fine sore and a little tired but better than before."

"We got you started on some low dosage anti-depressants so that is the reason you're feeling more up and aware. The blood loss contributes to your fatigue but mostly the new invader is to blame." He sits on the edge of the bed and takes Tiara's hand agitating me further. "Now there's always other options I don't want you to feel trapped. If you want to carry the baby there's adoption if not abor-"

"No. I decided a long time ago that I'm going to carry this baby and take care of it no matter what. This morning was not me thinking rationally. The baby is innocent its not it's fault how it got conceived." She glances up at me then back down to her lone hand that's in her lap.

"Dr. Graham told me that but we're making sure. We're going to keep you at least until tonight if you need more pain medicine just shout. Those stitches will irritate you quite a bit but no scratching or taking the bandage off." He finally gets up and let's go of her hand, "I'll check on you later."

She nods then looks out the window once we're alone. "Would you please tell me what's going on?"

"Ian I don't want to. Not yet please this day already started crappy and I simply want to be happy a little bit that I get the chance to carry a child. There was a time when we thought that I couldn't anymore so let's be happy in this moment." She looks up at me and smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

I kiss her forehead softly then she holds my hand completely surprising me. _What is happening to my wife?_

* * *

_I think next chapter will be a month or two after this I really don't want to spend more than four or so chapters dealing with this pregnancy because believe it or not there's an even bigger twist coming... a couple:) Review and all that good stuff please and thank you I would love you even more._


	5. Chapter 5: The Tables Have Turned

_**A/N: I'm back in school so chapters for every story I have will be posted once a month hopefully. Chapters will be shorter but hey that could mean more chapters faster. Read away because this is the beginning of the major drama I have planned. There's is also a couple of hints on what will soon be happening.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Tables Have Turned**

Point of View: Tiara Somerhalder Three Months Later

I brush my hair as I look at myself in the mirror. I feel that fluttery feeling that I would get with Christian but not this soon nothing seems right with this pregnancy. _Even starting from when the baby was conceived. _I turn to the side looking at the massive bump that I already have at sixteen weeks. I wasn't this big until maybe around twenty weeks but I can't be too suspicious since I've been eating a buffet at every single meal.

While shaking my head I pad off to the kitchen downstairs hearing Caitlyn and Christian laughing away. I walk to the island and kiss Christian on the cheek as he eats. "Hi mommy! Did I wake you up?"

"Of course not sweetheart your little brother or sister did."

"You mean the pumpkin."

"The pumpkin?"

"Mhm you know pumpkins in October and you said that the new baby would probably be here in October. I'm hoping for Halloween because then I would get cake and ice cream and candy on the same day!"

Caitlyn and I laugh, "If everything goes smoothly champ you might get your wish. Are you okay with having a sibling?"

He nods his head, "I will have someone to play with."

"Yes you will baby boy." I kiss his head then pull Caitlyn to the side. "You shouldn't be here you're a newlywed!"

"It's fine you need me here."

"I don't want to be a burden you and Chase should be in bed right now."

"Chase and I are happy to be here to help out. You aren't a burden Tiara we love you and want to make sure you're okay. Spain will always be there we can go back when everything is settled. Either way nothing would've been going on because Ian called Chase."

Before I can even question her I hear the front door burst open and I see Ian with bags running up and down his arms walk into the kitchen. "Hey babe hey Christian." He smiles as Chace and Cody come in with just as many bags.

"Uh you three surely did do some grocery shopping. I think we're set for the next year."

"We did for a special little lady." Cody replies with a smile as they start putting stuff up.

I see all my latest cravings and favorites but I simply cannot resist the chocolate brownie batter Ben & Jerry's. I go around to Ian just as he is about to put it in the freezer and take it out of his hand. I get a spoon and dive in moaning in pure delight. "Oh this so good. How many of these did you buy?" I ask mouth full of ice cream in the most unladylike way.

Ian laughs, "Five but if I knew you would react like this I would've bought ten."

I nod my head then my eyes widen seeing the big bag of pickle flavored Lay's. I put the pint down and snatch it out of Chace's hand then open it. "Oh my this... Mmm gosh so good!"

"Can I get one?"

"No!"

Chace laughs as Ian's smile gets bigger, "You are so cute." I roll my eyes seeing my husband look at me as if he's falling in love all over again as I pig out.

I take my chips and ice cream to the bar next to my son enjoying the lazy pass of being pregnant. Of course Christian gets the privilege of stealing chips occasionally picking up his mother's bad habits. Everything seems so normal like I imagined when Ian and I started trying for another baby. The thought of actually being happy and being even more in love with him right now because we get to experience this pregnancy together makes me cry. How can I bare to tell the man I love that the baby he is so excited about might not be his because I got raped?

I would steal away all his joy and practically smack the beautiful constant smile off his face. He doesn't deserve any of this at all he shouldn't be put through this because I didn't fight hard enough. As much as I don't want to tell Ian I can't let him take care of a child that isn't his. It would be better to tell him now before he wastes any more time... it would be better for him to get the divorce over with.

[x]

Ian comes back downstairs to the living room after putting Christian to bed. This is the first time we have been alone all day since everyone spent their day trying to keep me happy. I take a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"I finally have you to myself Mrs. Somerhalder." I smile a little then look down unable to look into his eyes. "Baby what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

He places his finger under my chin and raises my face, "You can tell me anything."

"I have to tell you about Florida."

"No you don't it's fine I don't need to know."

"You do you really need to."

"You have the floor."

I look back down realizing that I've been rubbing my stomach subconsciously. "What would you have done if I had found someone else and were pregnant before you had saw me again after that year?"

"Well it depends but I probably wouldn't have cared. If you wanted me instead and not the other guy I would've raised the child as if it were mine. I would still want you if that's what you are really asking. That's such a weird question though."

"Oh. Well um I was... In Florida I... In the bathroom when I went off by myself after you insisted on coming along, I ended up seeing someone. I was the only one in there and I didn't even hear him come in until it was too late. I was locked in there and I tried so hard to at least call someone." Tears slowly roll down my cheeks but I don't even bother to wipe them away. "I was raped."

It feels like an eternity has passed in silence before I finally look at Ian to see him in total shock. "Why didn't you tell me? Why tell me now after what four months? I don't understand how or why you would keep something like this from me. I'm your husband you're supposed to tell me everything we haven't kept anything from each other in so long and now you decide to. Don't you think you should've told me since holding it in could have an effect on our child? It's not just your baby I'm the fa-" He completely stops and his eyes widen with realization. I can't help but cry even harder when his look falls onto my stomach. It's as if every emotion imaginable passes over his face first angry, confused, sad, but he settles on a mixture of all three.

"So you're telling me that the child you're carrying might not be mine? That it might be the child of your rapist?" I look back down at my hands as the tears fall faster. "Is that what you're fucking telling me?" Ian yells shooting up to stand. "Damn it Tiara answer me!"

I finally look up searching for something to say but the only thing that floats around in my head is, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know what to do and I felt so bad and I needed you I still need you! There's a possibility that it's yours I'm not sure though isn't that better than nothing?"

"A possibility? It's all or nothing! If the baby isn't mine if you aren't one hundred percent sure then it means nothing to me! It shouldn't be a fifty fifty shot Tiara this baby should be mine not any other man's no other chance in the world only mine!"

"It's yours it has to be yours it can't be his! Baby just sit down and talk to me we can get through this."

"I don't want to talk because it doesn't change the fact that you could be carrying another man's child! It can be he's and there's a pretty big chance that it is." Ian shakes his head as he begins to walk to the door with his hands in the air as if he has surrendered.

"No! Don't go please don't go!" I rush after him, "If you still want to go in the morning you can but right now don't go. I'll sleep in another room and let you calm down a little. Don't leave while you're angry please don't leave I'm sorry! I can't let you walk out on me again while you're mad." I cry even harder as my mind flashes back.

"Why the fuck not? After all the times you walked out on me after I kept things from you. Gosh you are such a fucking hypocrite!"

"You almost died last time Ian please I beg of you if I have to get on my hands and knees and plead with all that I am I will! I can't stand to see you in another hospital bed because of me holding on to life by a thread. I don't want to be alone I can't be alone without you I'm scared that you will be taken away from me again! Please if not for me for Christian stay for him. You don't want him to be without his father you can't leave him! No matter what happens you can't leave that little boy he will always be just like you, look just like you, and have your blood coursing through his veins! Take it out on me not him he doesn't deserve it!" By time I'm done I'm crying so hard that it hurts.

Ian looks me up and down and nods, "You're right. I'll come pack Christian's stuff in the morning since he's already asleep. Then I'll pack my stuff." I jump when he slams the door behind him and all my strength leaves with him.

My knees give out and I end up on the cold tile floor crying a place that I've come too familiar with.

[x]

"Momma? Momma! Mommy please wake up." I open my eyes to see Christian looking down at me so worried with tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

I realize I'm on my side facing the door. I lean up to a sitting position and see that it's morning. "Um yeah I'm fine."

"Where's daddy? I looked for him but he wasn't here."

Last night replays in my mind and I pull Christian to me holding him tight as I remember that Ian will take him away from me. "You know I'll always love you and daddy will always love you no matter what. Even if you don't see me and daddy together we will always love you so much." The wall I was always able to put up for my son's sake is nonexistent as I cry on his little shoulder.

He wraps his arms around my neck then leans back a little to kiss my cheek, "It's okay mommy."

When we switched roles and my son became the one comforting instead of crying is beyond me. I have no clue how long we stay there but long enough for the pain in my back to become evident. I finally get up and head upstairs with Christian by my side. At least one Somerhalder man refuses to abandon me.

I do the usual morning routine but get dressed in the bathroom. I come out to see Christian sitting on the bed waiting patiently for me to come out. "C'mon it's time to feed the pumpkin!" He takes my hand and leads me back downstairs just as the door opens revealing my very tired looking husband.

I can't resist the urge to hold on to him as if he will slip away. Surprisingly Ian wraps his arms around me the best he can but I can tell it's a little forced. I pull away first then begin heading to the kitchen again until the doorbell rings. Ian opens the door and my heart sinks into the basement.

"We meet again it's so nice to see you Ian. As much as I love seeing you act like this, I actually came to see my little bun in the oven."

* * *

_There will probably be two more chapters before everything goes down and part 2 starts don't be afraid to tell me if everything is moving too fast. Next chapter we will see how Ian feels and how Tiara feels. Review and all that good stuff please and thank you:)_


End file.
